


What Happened To Going To Cherrywood??

by Borky_Bork



Series: Sugar Creek Highschool / A MCYT Highschool AU [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, No Beta we die like Grumbot did during the Elections, No hybrids here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borky_Bork/pseuds/Borky_Bork
Summary: The Architechs, (Grian, Mumbo & Iskall), were forced to switch schools and go to Greenwood. Grian had only noticed a week before school started when checking his schedule, and now, here he is, going to a school where he only knows Mumbo and Iskall.OrThree nerds get transferred to Sugar Creek because Kelp_ie said I could.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, No Romantic Relationship(s), Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood & Viktor | Iskall85, They're besties your honor - Relationship, ew no, only friendships - Relationship, they're friends
Series: Sugar Creek Highschool / A MCYT Highschool AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	What Happened To Going To Cherrywood??

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyy, tis I, the co-author! Borky!  
> I felt like I needed to give y’all content as well, you know, like a good co-author.  
> Anyways, please enjoy, sorry if it's a bit choppy!
> 
> (Also, I think Kelp_ie had the braincell while I was writing)

_**Ding!** _

Grian groaned, turning away from his phone, attempting to go back to sleep.

_**Ding!!** _

Again, he ignored it.

_**Ding! Ding!! Ding!** _

He sighed, turning groggily over to grab his phone, only to see multiple texts from Mumbo and Iskall, yelling at him to hurry up or they’d leave him. Grian immediately replied.

_**pesky bird** Today at 4:37 AM_

Sorry-

Just got up, I’m hurrying

_**father architecture** Today at 4:38 AM _

You better, we were about to let you be late

_***robot voice* beep boop** Today at 4:38 AM _

smh

Grian quickly slipped on his usual red jumper, black jeans, and laced up his black tennis shoes. He grabbed his bookbag, yelling a quick goodbye to his fish, bird, and parents before running towards Mumbo’s 90’s looking van. He closed the back door of the car, getting a disappointed look from the other two before the three bursted out laughing.

“Sorry, sorry, forgot what time we were supposed to get up at! Too use to Cherrywood.” Grian hummed as Mumbo started driving off.

“It’s fine, dude.” Iskall laughed, “Just remember next time.”

Grian chuckled, then started looking around for the seat belt, a confused look settling on his still tired face. Mumbo chuckled at him, which led his confused look to the fancy looking teen.

“No seat belts back there,” Mumbo replied to the confused look, “just gotta hold on.”

He sent a glare to his friend, then laid against the back seat. He allowed his thoughts to drift off as Mumbo and Iskall chatted loudly in the front.

Apparently, he and his friends got transferred by mistake, getting mixed up with a few others, but it was, in the schools’ words, _‘Too late to change it’_. At first, he was obviously upset. He wouldn’t know anybody! What about the ongoing Turf ‘War’ that him and his friend Scar were having?! But, he was curious about Sugar Creek High School. He had heard about the ‘Pit’ they had there, and their little ‘wars’. He was curious, yes, but still upset.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Iskall, “Hey, what do you want from McDonalds, G?”

“Huh?-- Oh, hmm, any breakfast item.”

* * *

Grian got out of the van, along with Mumbo and Iskall. He looked around at the different kids, which there seemed to be a lot. Most were taller than him, he noted, as he took a drink from his sprite.

“There’s a lot more people here.” Mumbo groaned.

“Ah, the Omega School of Doom!”

Oh no, please don’t let the argument start again-

“Are you ever gonna stop saying ‘Omega’ and ‘Doom’?”

“Make me.” Iskall stuck out his tongue.

Grian shook his head at the two as their usual argument started up again, looking at his schedule. Mm, english 1st period. He walked past his two friends, yelling at them to hurry or they’d be late, like they did to him, before slipping into the school.

Which seemed to be a _terrible_ decision because the moment he walked in, ‘La Chona’ was _**blasted** _into his ears. My man almost dropped his Sprite. He _immediately_ attempted to get out of the crowd, still hearing the distant ‘La Chona’, looking back to see a poor brown haired guy yelling at a beanie wearing dude with a speaker. He sighed, looking at his schedule.

This is gonna be a _long_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> bruuuhhh, writing, what's that?  
> Don't know her.


End file.
